


Ain’t Nothing Like A Good Man

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Family Fluff, Graphic Scenes, I really don’t like Sharon Carter, Jealousy, Married Life, Married couple fluff, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers is an amazing husband and father, Things Get a little smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Natasha knows her husband Steve Rogers is an amazing father and husband,but when she starts smelling perfume of another woman on him,she starts to get a little suspicious





	Ain’t Nothing Like A Good Man

 

Natasha Rogers watched as her husband of 9 years slept peacefully beside her. They’d just finished their 3rd round of lovemaking and he was out like a light. Usually, she would be asleep as well but she couldn’t, something’s been bugging her ever since he came home. Her head laid upon his chest, his arm wrapped around her protectively, the soft sound of his breathing and light pounds of his heart beating was like a soft melody to her ears. She looked up at him, he really was a handsome man, chiseled features, golden heart and an amazing father to their 2 children James and Sarah, not to mention a wonderful husband. Their love for each other was incredible but recently...Natasha’s been questioning his loyalty, she knew it was dumb, considering Steve proves to her every day how much he’s dedicated to her and she’s literally witnessed him reject other women. She wouldn’t be questioning his faithfulness if he didn’t come home smelling like another woman’s perfume. It’s been like that for that past couple of days now and every time she smelled it on him it made her sick to her stomach. Natasha wasn’t the type of wife to ask ‘are you having an affair’ because she knew Steve wasn’t the type of husband to even think about cheating but right now she was having her doubts.

They say when a spouse is cheating they show signs of distance, Steve was everything but distant, in fact, he wanted to be around her and the kids every moment. They also say the sex starts to feel a bit different but the sex was amazing..like really amazing and it’s only gotten better through the years. The way they made love was so tender and passionate she couldn’t stand to think of her husband showing that to another woman.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”Natasha asked as James stopped walking and looked down. Natasha put Sarah down, kneeling to run her hand through his short blond hair “Mommy how come Sarah doesn’t have to go to school?”James pouted

“Sarah does go to school baby, she just goes to a different one.” Sometimes Natasha thinks James forgets his little sister is only 2 years old and still had to go to daycare while he went to kindergarten.

“Why can’t I stay with you or daddy?”. Natasha smiled, this little boy was seriously just too cute.

“Because daddy and I are busy with work.”. James looked down sadly, Natasha tilted his head up with her finger “But I promise on Saturday, you can spend the whole day with us.”. Her son’s face glowed with happiness and smiled brightly.

“You sure?!”

“Absolutely.” Natasha kissed his cheek “Have a good day at school ok?”

“Ok,” He said, excitedly running inside the school. Natasha picked her daughter back up and traveled to her car.

 

Whenever Natasha visited Steve’s job it was always a field day for the male staff. They didn’t hide sexual stares, not even when Steve was by her side, they stared and drooled at the sight of their boss’s wife but who wouldn’t? The red-haired woman was the epitome of the perfect wife. She had it all beauty, brains, and charms, even after having 2 kids she still a glorious and enviable body and people knew Steve had no problem showing their marriage off, apparently, that wasn’t enough for the female that kept making passes at him.

Brock Rumlow, one of Steve’s employees and a person that flirted with her to no end, came up to her as she was making her way to her husband’s office.

“Well, well, well hello Mrs.Rogers, ”He said, strolling up next to her.

“What can I do for you Brock,” She said with slight annoyance, she didn’t mind when men would stare or trip over their own feet for her but this guy took it to a whole other level.

“I’m not here to persuade you into sleeping with me if that’s what you’re thinking.”He smirked

“I wasn’t thinking that at all but thanks for the notice.”.Natasha pressed the elevator button.

“But in all seriousness, I was hoping you could take this up to your husband.” He held out an envelope to her.

She took the envelope from him “What is it?”

“Just this quarters expense reports that he has to sign, I would take it up to him myself but I hate going up there around this time.”

Natasha looked at home suspiciously “And what happens around this time exactly?”

Brock gulped upon her intimidating stare “Well Steve’s got a new assistant, you should see how much she flirts with him, I don’t even know why he keeps her around she’s terrible at her job.”.  
Natasha nodded in understanding. A new assistant? She knows Steve has a bunch of pictures of her and their kids all around in his office,hell he’s even got drawings from their kids that he had specially framed just for them so whoever his new assistant was had to know he’s married, happily married and has got two adorable kids, one that’s 5 and the other that’s 2.

“Sure I’ll give it to him”The elevator door opened, she stepped in. She was gonna give it to him real good.

“So I was thinking maybe we can go out for some coffee sometime-“

“Nope.” The elevator doors closed right on cue.

 

Natasha didn’t bother knocking, the door was already creaked open. She entered the room and found her husband signing over some documents. His eyes trained on the papers and not paying any mind to the blonde haired woman sitting on the edge of his desk, mindlessly chatting purposefully crossing her legs over each other to make her skirt ride up and expose some of her thigh.

“You look a little stressed out Rogers,” Natasha said entering his office, even more, she’ll never get over that soft look in his eyes whenever he saw her.

“I wouldn’t say stressed, just missing my wife like crazy,” Steve said getting up and placing his hands on her hips “What’s that?”He asked, pointing a nod at the item in her hand.

“This quarters expense reports, Rumlow asked me to bring it up for you.” She handed him the envelope

“Really? He never skips out on an opportunity to bug me, wonder what changed his mind.”

“Beyond me.”.Steve chuckled and dipped down connecting their lips, the first thing she noticed was his smell and how he smelled like his normal woodsy self, the reminisce of his masculine dove body wash still present, that alone, turned her on even more. Steve pulled her closer, Natasha parted her lips for him, allowing him to lace his tongue with hers. They heard a light shift of movement from beside them and slowly pulled away, forgetting about the presence of the blonde woman.

Natasha sighed “So..new assistant?” she looked at the blonde assistant that flinched a little when Natasha caught onto her stare. “What happened to Darcy, I liked her.”

“I recommend her to Bucky after they began dating each other.”.Natasha hummed in response, looking the new one up and down. Being under the gaze of the world-renowned lawyer was even more menacing in person, but Sharon tried not to show it.

“I’m Sharon Carter, Mr.Rogers replacement assistant,” She said smugly

“So I’ve heard.” she could smell the same perfume she’s been smelling on Steve the past few days on the woman and she wasn’t even within' that close a range.

“Wait a second, these are Bucky’s expense reports.” Steve closed the envelope “Sharon could you take this over to his wing please”

“Of course Mr.Rogers...” She took the file from him, making sure to slowly graze his hand “Anything for you.” She smiled flirtatiously, her husband returned the smile with a friendly one, he was so oblivious to when other women flirted with him. Sharon exited the room, closing the door behind her.

“Anything for you? She seems committed,” Natasha said palming his chest.

“She’s ok,” Steve said dropping the topic, wanting to focus more on his wife “So is that the only reason you stopped by or is there something more to look forward to,” Steve said mischievously, grinning as he sat down in his chair. Natasha moved behind his chair and began massaging his shoulders, Steve threw his head back from the sensations.

“I figured you’d be strained.”. Steve responded with a groan, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his neck. Her hands cascaded down to until she loosened his belt. It would take Sharon about 30 minutes to get to Bucky’s side of the wing. Steve pressed a button on his desk that automatically locked the door, gripping his wife’s waist as she straddled his lap.

“Have any meetings scheduled?”She asked as she started unbuttoning his shirt

“Not at all.” He brought his lips to hers in a heated kiss, he loved this woman to no end.

 

“I really appreciate you coming here to corrupt me at my job you know,” Steve teased as he put his belt back on

“I’m sure you do,” Natasha said with a playful glint in her eyes, it made him hungry for more, watching her sit on his desk with that challenging look.

“Before I finished getting dressed,” Steve pulled his shirt back on, slowly buttoning up the buttons “Do you really have to go? Or can we have another round?”He caged her in between his strong arms.

Natasha caressed his sharp jawline “Unfortunately yes, I have some paperwork to finish then I have to pick the kids up.” She lightly pecked his lips, getting off his desk and finished buttoning up his shirt for him “But as soon as you get home...” Another kiss landed on his lips “And the kids are asleep.” her lips lingered by his, teasing another kiss “I’m all yours.” She pressed the button on his desk, unlocking the door. There was a loud knock on the door and before Steve even got the chance to respond, in walked the blonde assistant, Natasha had to resist rolling her eyes when Sharon put on a fake innocent face pretending she didn’t know Steve hadn’t said come in.

“I’ll see you later.” Natasha kissed him one last time, making sure it was passionate enough to make the other occupant in the room uncomfortable.

“Maybe earlier,” Steve said lowly biting his lip in anticipation “I love you.”

Natasha smiled “I love you too.” she released him, on her way out she gave one last up and down look at Sharon, who looked away in discomfort.

 

That night, Steve came home later than she anticipated, walked through the front door around 7:34 pm, which was later than his usual time at 5:00 pm.

“Where’s daddy mommy?”Their 5-year-old son, James, asked.

“Right here,” a deep voice said, James’s eyes lit up at the sight of his dad, Natasha turned around and found Steve leaning against the door.

“Daddy!” James sat up happily, Steve picked him up, laughing as James hugged him tightly. Natasha felt her heart get light at the sight, it’s too bad her stomach got heavy and twisted again at the same scent of perfume.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make him all excited,” Steve said to his wife.

“It’s fine, I’m sure he would appreciate another bedtime story.” she winked at her son as his blue eyes filled with hope.

“Please daddy?” he asked giving his best puppy dog look.

“Of course, anything for you little guy.” Steve tickled their son’s stomach. Natasha placed a loving kiss on her son’s cheek and a firm kiss on her husband’s lips, Steve let a little groan slip out.

“I’ll be sure to make this quick,” Steve whispered on her lips, giving his wife another small kiss.

 

Steve was pounding hard, raw, and sensually into her, his skin slicked with a light sheen of sweat. She was into it at first, nails digging into his back, legs tightening against his waist. He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she loved how he was able to drive her crazy with just his words if he wanted to. His well above average size hitting her exactly where she needed him to be

Natasha gasped as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot “Shit..right there” Wrapping her legs tighter. He started going faster, grunting and groaning with each thrust, her sexy moans increasing, she could feel her release coming..until the whiff of perfume hit her strong, draining all her arousal.

“Steve...” that came out as a moan when Steve showered her with a great amount of pleasure. “Steve..hold on” she managed to bring her hands to his shoulders and gently push him away.

He stopped moving “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” he asked panting, swiftly pulling out to make sure she was ok. There couldn’t be a chance in hell this man was cheating on her, the kind and loving look in his eyes were for her and her only. He softly caressed her cheek, staring into her emerald eyes for an answer “You alright?”

“For the past few nights, every night you come home smelling like another woman’s perfume. I can’t stand it, it makes me sick to my stomach smelling it on you, especially during sex”. Steve’s eyes widened, falling next to her on the bed, it might sound inattentive of him to say he had no idea but he seriously had no idea, but it bothered him that while he was sleeping, his wife was up at night wondering if there was another woman in the picture.

“Nat..baby, I would never-“

“I know." She cut him off before he got the chance to finish, she knew that shouldn’t even be an option.

Steve sat down on the bed in deep thought “Maybe it’s the soap I use?”

“No,” She trailed along, his oblivion was adorable.

“Then what do you think it is?”

“You’re assistant,” She stated bluntly. “Let me ask you something and be completely honest.”

“Always,” He answered quickly, sitting upon his arm

“When you two are alone..how close does she get to you?

Now that he thought about it she did kind of invade his personal space, but he was always so wrapped up in work or thinking about his wife or his kids to notice “Extremely,” he said letting out an exasperated breath. He got up to sit on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. She could tell the thought of her being upset and worried was getting to him, making him even more worried, but there wasn’t a reason for her to be upset or worried. Her husband loved her, he was an amazing man.

She followed suit and cupped his chin “Look at me,” she said softly, Steve met her eyes and pulled her closer. She ignored the smell of the perfume on him and tenderly kissed him “I’m not upset..”. Steve’s hands tightened on her waist “Just a little curious as to how you didn’t know she was throwing herself at you.” Steve stood up.

“Because whether you’re with me or not, I can’t get you out of my mind, I even daydream about you during important meetings.” Steve ran a hand through her soft, long, red hair “You’re my everything Nat..you, James, Sarah. My love for you is unconditional.” The amount of love behind his eyes was intense, her heart skipped a beat, in all 9 years of being married to him and 2 years of dating, she’s never seen him express so much love with just a look. But she was always one to fall for her husband’s charming words. “I love you so much, Natasha.”

“Just..make love to me already Rogers.”.Steve grinned and hoisted her up effortlessly, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Not until I smell like anything but this perfume,” Steve said leading them into the bathroom.

 

Steve strapped Sarah in her car seat and made sure James’s booster seat was secure, stalling to waste time.

“You know even if you go to work late and come home early you still won’t be able to avoid her.”

“Going to work late? I’m just taking James to school and Sarah to daycare.”

“Really? Because they’re both an hour and 30 minutes late,” Natasha said watching in amusement as Steve kicked his tires “checking” for air pressure.

“Has it been that long? I hadn’t noticed..you don’t have the day off by any chance do you?”

“No, why?”

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to spend the day with me.” Steve scratched the back of his head

Natasha shook her head and pulled Steve down for a kiss “I’ll see you later Rogers.”.Steve groaned in disappointment as Natasha got into her car

“You sure?”He asked

“Positive.”

 

Steve looked over the blueprints, the day’s been going good so far but that’s only because he hasn’t seen Sharon yet. He knew being late something all employees of his should avoid but right about now, he was extremely gracious of it.

“Good morning Mr.Rogers.” Steve flinched at the voice, guess he spoke too soon, he glanced up and nodded in her direction

“Sharon.”.She raised her brow, was that it? He normally said good morning back or was in a much cheery tone. She smirked, she guessed he and the wife were having some problems.

The assistant walked over the coffee machine that already was filled to the brim with his morning cup, she added all the things he preferred, making it just the way he liked it. Now it wasn’t technically morning, more like 1:30 in the afternoon because she came in very late but he didn’t seem to care.

Sharon took the cup over to him, bending down, pushing her chest in his face, Steve’s mind immediately thought about Natasha, he didn’t even spare the assistant an uncomfortable glance. He was starting to smell the perfume his wife was talking about and apparently they shared the same dislike in scents.

When she noticed he wasn’t affected at all by, Sharon tipped his cup of coffee over, making it land straight onto the crotch of his pants, Steve jumped and quickly pushed his chair back standing up, looking at the mess.

“Oh my god, Mr.Rogers I’m so so sorry, here let me help you with that.”. She got some napkins before she attempted to clean it off him, Steve lightly pushed her hands away.

“No, Sharon, it’s fine really.”. He didn’t want her hands touching any parts of him, especially the part her hands were darting for as he kept shunning her hands away

“Don’t be silly, I don’t mind.” she managed to graze him, Steve didn’t like that at all, so he backed up, his legs hit the back of his chair, causing him to fall into it, Sharon dramatically pretended to trip only to fall onto his lap.

“That’s quite the mess you’ve got yourself into Rogers.”. Both Steve and Sharon turned and saw the gorgeous red-haired wife walking into the room. Steve quickly got up, not minding the blonde that was still on his lap

“H-hey honey.” Steve went over to greet her, trying to give a kiss but she put a finger up to his lips stopping him from doing so.

“Mrs.Rogers...I didn’t hear you come in, how long have you been standing there?” Natasha hated that smug smirk on her face, if she wasn’t such a sophisticated and poised woman, Sharon would’ve been laid out by now.

“I saw everything,” Natasha said calmly, her tone was so calm it made Steve shudder a little bit, behind that calm voice was a woman who was capable of dislocating a man’s neck.

“Nat I promise I can explain-." Natasha gripped his collar, cutting him off mid-sentence. She was gonna show this bitch just who exactly Steve belonged to, bringing his lips to hers, wasting no time in parting his lips and sending her tongue into his mouth, pushing his body up against his desk, pressing her waist into his. Steve instinctively accepted all her advances, he wrapped his arms around her. When Natasha turned to look at Sharon who seemed like she was about to have a heart attack, Steve’s lips traveling to the side of her neck. She began to unbutton his silk shirt right in front of the assistant, looking straight at her, soaking up the shocked look on her face, going as far to let out a moan, cradling the back of her husband’s head when he kissed a distinct part of her neck

“As for you,” She said to Sharon, Nat’s hand moving to Steve’s belt, tantalizingly removing it, rubbing Steve’s muscular chest“I don’t think my husband’s interested.”

“How would you know?” she asked with venom in her voice.

Natasha smirked, “Well for starters he’s got two kids.” gliding her hand down his body until she reached the button to his pants and expertly undid it, dipping her hand into his pants “Plus there’s a lot of things you notice when you’re the wife,” she said moving her hands in distinctive motion “Not that you would know.” Sharon was able to comprehend the strokes even with Natasha’s hand barricaded in his suit pants.

“Besides when you have such a strong, hard man.” Steve harshly groaned when his wife’s hand gave him a really good stroke, she knew how sensitive his area got when his pleasure was overloading. She lightly pecked his lips and took it a little slower “He typically comes with a large package that needs special attention.” Natasha pulled his pants down with one hand but left his boxer briefs on With her hand still wrapped around him “Big right?” her hand gripped his hard member a little firmer. Steve leaned in and gave his wife a loving kiss. The ex-assistant glared at the married couple before making her way out of office.

“Oh, and Sharon,” Natasha said before she left the room. “You’re fired.”

Once the door was slammed closed, Natasha sat Steve down onto the couch in his office.

“I love you so much,” Steve said with his eyes lidded with lust and love, Natasha smiled and pressed the button on his desk. Kissing his lips for a short second before leaving opened mouthed kisses on the underside of his jaw and neck, getting down on her knees. She was gonna show him just how much she loved him. There was nothing she loved more than a good man.

 


End file.
